In a steering column apparatus for a vehicle, a telescopic type capable of adjusting a steering column in axial directions corresponding to a driving posture is that an inner column is, for example, so fitted to an outer column fixed to a car body as to be capable of a telescopic motion.
Further, also in a non-telescopic type steering column apparatus incapable of making a telescopic adjustment, for instance, the inner column is so fitted to the outer column fixed to the car body as not to move at a normal time.
In such a telescopic or non-telescopic type steering column apparatus, when a secondary collision happens, for example, impact energy is absorbed by generating a collapse load while making the inner column frictionally slide on the outer column.
According to an impact absorption type in the telescopic or non-telescopic type steering column apparatus described above, however, the collapse load generated at a fitting portion between the two columns depends on a fitting state of the two columns and often becomes deficient. Conversely if the fitting state is excessively strengthened, the steering column gets hard to frictionally slide. Such being the case, it is difficult to set and adjust the collapse load.
Note that some of the telescopic type steering column apparatuses have a damper and a support member thereof which are fitted to an outer peripheral surface of the inner column, however, the damper and the support member operate only to prevent butting noises emitted upon butting between the damper and the outer column when regulating a telescopic motion, and none of those apparatuses absorb impact energy when the secondary collision happens.